Nathaniella
by rufinaa
Summary: Bertepatan dengan Visi yang penasaran setengah mati tentang gadis yang ditolak Valent, Filan mengiriminya pesan. "Aku mau masak Onion Beef untuk makan malam, kamu mau?"


**Disclaimer** : Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © Rosalina Lintang.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Canon, konflik ringan.

* * *

 **Nathaniella**

by rufinaa

.

Ada yang sedang Visi pikirkan sejak diberi cokelat oleh Valent kemarin. Usut punya usut, ternyata cokelat itu dari Nathaniella, teman sekelasnya sendiri―dan itu adalah cokelat pernyataan cinta! Bagaimana Visi tidak cemas ketika yang dia makan adalah cokelat dari rival cintanya?

Walaupun begitu, Visi patut bersuka cita karena cokelat itu tidak mampu meluluhkan hati laki-laki berkacamata itu. Diam-diam Visi juga jadi penasaran pada apa yang terjadi saat Valent ditembak. Ditambah lagi ... cewek secantik Nathaniella kenapa bisa ditolak begitu saja?

 _Aku harus tau alasannya!_ serunya dalam hati, mendadak berapi-api, _tapi ... siapa yang harus kutanya, ya? Masa tanya ke Valent langsung? Nggak mungkinlah!_

Tepat ketika cewek itu sedang bergulat di dalam batin, ponselnya berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan masuk dari Filan.

 _ **Fil**_ _ **an**_ _: Vus_

 _ **Fil**_ _ **an**_ _: Eh sori typo vis!_

 _ **Fil**_ _ **an**_ _: Aku mau masak Onion Beef untuk makan malam, kamu mau?_

Begitu isi pesan Filan sepuluh menit yang lalu sebelum Visi hadir di rumah laki-laki rambut jabrik itu. Kini gadis itu bahkan sudah mengenakan celemek.

"Tumben kamu ngajak masak makan malam bareng?" tanya gadis itu sambil meraih bawang bombay dan pisau. Ternyata kata _mau masak_ di pesan Filan tadi betulan, Onion Beef-nya baru mau dimasak.

"Kudengar kamu sendirian di rumah, makanya kuajakin," sahut Filan. "Tunggu, ngapain pakai celemek?"

"Lo, kan aku mau bantu iris bawang bombaynya. Kenapa?"

"Oh, kamu bisa masak?" tanya Filan dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Fil, aku lagi pegang pisau, lo," ujar Visi datar seraya mengangkat pisau di tangan kanannya.

"... _nggih_ , mohon bantuannya, _Den Ayu._ "

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum manis. "Dengan senang hati," jawabnya sambil mulai mengiris bawang, kemudian disambung dengan suara pisau yang menghantam talenan kayu dengan keras.

 _Ngeri amat nih anak..._ batin Filan, kemudian memutuskan untuk fokus memasak saja daripada menjaili sepupunya.

"Eh, Fil, aku mau nanya, deh."

"Apa?" tanya Filan tanpa menoleh.

"Kejadiannya gimana sih, kok Nathaniella tadi menangis setelah pergi ke kelasmu?" tanya Visi.

"Hmm..." Filan hanya bergumam panjang. Visi setia menunggu jawabannya. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Gadis itu masih menunggu jawaban sambil mengiris bawang. Namun, dirinya tidak kunjung mendapat respons. Ketika menoleh, gadis itu melihat kening Filan yang mengerut. "... Fil? Kenapa mukamu gitu?" tanya Visi, mulai panik. "Jangan-jangan ... ada kejadian buruk sama Nathaniella?"

" _Sek, sek_. Itu siapa...?"

"Ih!" Visi langsung menaruh pisau di atas talenan, sebal. "Itu cewek yang tadi sore nembak Valent! Masa aku harus sebutin selengkap itu, sih...?" tanyanya gemas. Dia memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sepupunya yang suka telat mikir itu.

Filan yang baru bisa mengingatnya pun langsung menjentikkan jari. "Oalah, cewek yang cantik itu!" serunya, antusias. "Bentar _tak_ ingat dulu... Hmm, sebenarnya dia cuma nembak Valent sambil ngasih cokelat, tapi ditolak gitu aja... Bahkan Valent bilang nggak kenal. Terus, Nadadina itu pergi sambil nangis."

"Nathaniella, Filan." Visi meralat. Tangannya kembali meraih pisau, hendak mengiris bawang lagi. "Mungkin memang nggak kenal?"

Filan menggeleng cepat. " _Mosok_ sih? Kata Axel, mereka sekelompok bertiga waktu MOS," sahutnya. "Axel aja inget, cowok yang kamu suka aja tuh yang agak pikun."

"Ih, dia nggak pikun!" Visi kembali sewot, tanpa sadar pisau di tangannya dia arahkan pada Filan.

"ET, ET, ITU PISAU, BUK. BUKAN SENDOK. MOHON DISINGKIRKAN SEGERA."

Visi cemberut, pisaunya dia amankan dari Filan yang tidak bersalah apa-apa. Eh, tidak. Ada pasal tidak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa gebetan selalu benar. Filan menyalahkan Valent yang ditaksir Visi. Mendengar gebetannya disalahkan, jelas tidak bisa ditolerir oleh gadis itu.

Walaupun sudah dijelaskan kronologisnya, jawaban Filan tetap belum memuaskan rasa penasaran Visi. "Masa ditolak gitu aja? Padahal dia kan cantik dan populer."

"Ya, _mboh_. Kok tanya aku?" tanya Filan, agak sewot. "Pokoknya ditolak gitu aja. Bahkan cokelatnya langsung dikasih ke aku dan Axel. Malah aku yang merasa _awkward_."

"Kok aku jadi sedih untuk diriku sendiri, ya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Filan tidak mangerti. "Kata Valent, Natalina kurang berkesan untuk diingat, makanya lupa."

"Nathaniella." Visi kembali meralat. "Ih, harusnya nggak boleh gitu dong!"

"Lah, jangan marah ke aku dong..."

"Kamu kan temannya. Diingetin gitu, jangan kayak gitu ke cewek," ujar Visi, kepalanya mulai menunduk. Membayangkan kalau perlakuan yang sama terjadi pada dirinya. "Kalau ... kalau Nathaniella sakit hati, gimana?"

"Iya, ya. Aku ya heran, padahal sama kamu aja dia inget."

Visi buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh ... iya ya. Valent ingat aku karena lomba menulis itu ya... Jadi aku diinget dan cewek itu nggak diinget..."

 _Waduh, salah ngomong aku,_ batin Filan. Dia melihat Visi yang kini tengah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Vis? Halo?" panggil laki-laki itu yang juga tak kunjung direspons. Jangankan Filan, pisau dan bawang bombai yang tadi saja sudah dilupakan oleh Visi.

"... Filan kepada Visi, kembalilah ke kenyataan."

Sepertinya Onion Beef malam itu akan jadi makan terlampau-malam.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Hehehehe. /apa

 _Funfact_ , fanfik ini mengendap setahunan di _draft_. Udah gitu aja. (ﾉ´∀｀*) /fun dari mana/


End file.
